oggyandthecockroachesfandomcom-20200222-history
Roachy Redneck
Roachy Redneck is the the 9th episode of season 2. Synopsis The roaches' country cousin shows up for a visit. The little bumpkin has a real green thumb and immediately tends to all the damage his cousins have inflicted on Oggy's garden. Oggy and his gardener buddy quickly become inseparable... Plot The episode begins by Oggy drops some water to his new plant The cockroaches sees the plant, making them to rest in the plant. Oggy shocks when sees the cockroaches in the plant with BBQ, making him to catch the cockroaches, and jumps, and the cockroaches runs away. Oggy is chasing the cockroaches, dropping a washing machine to Oggy, but fails. Oggy grabs a door, and tries to smash them. The scene cut to outside his home, showing Elvis of the cockroaches. He is walking towards the corridor, Scene cuts to inside the house, while Oggy is chasing the cockroaches, and runs toward the door. The cockroaches opens the door, Oggy runs toward Elvis, and the cockroaches sees Elvis. Elvis perks up, and the cockroaches hugs Elvis, and goes inside the house. Scene cuts to Oggy's bedroom, Oggy tries to sleep, but failed because of the cockroaches laughs. Scene cuts to the cockroaches room, Elvis shows piece of cheese called to the cockroaches, knocking them out. Elvis eats it and sets the alarm clock and Elvis went to sleep. After that, Oggy can sleep. The next day, the alarm clock sounds. It's a chicken cocking sound. It sounds annoying to Oggy, making him scared and jumps to a ceiling. Elvis wakes up, and gives the casu marzu again to the cockroaches and passed out. Elvis leaved the room, and sees the dead plant cause of the cockroaches. Elvis fixes the plant with meditading. The plant grows! Meanwhile, Oggy was still sleepy and left awake by Elvis' meditading and decides to use a wooden club to bash Elvis. When Oggy enters the room, he saw his plants revived by Elvis and the starts his own meditating. Elvis slaps him after because Oggy breaks his concentration and snatches Oggy's wooden club. Then, he use some of the powder casu marzu fertillizer and seedlings grew on Oggy's wooden club. Then, Oggy is happy and asks him to grow a bowl of seeds to trees. Elvis uses some powder casu marzu fertillizer, spitting his saliva and meditating and beans grow to trees instantly. Oggy is even happier but after the cockroaches went into the trees. Joey eats one the trees into his face shape. Meanwhile, when Oggy reaches the newgrown trees with his watering can, he got slapped by the cockroaches and cries. Elvis returns and slaps Oggy and went into the newgrown trees. When Elvis saw the cockroaches' faces on one of the trees, he beat the cockroaches for destroying nature. After the cockroaches return to their place, Oggy meditates to grow back to newgrown trees from damage. The next day, Elvis greets them but the cockroaches cover their bed's lid. Then, Oggy and Elvis meditate to the tree. Then, the cockroaches are having a talk with Elvis. Joey tries to talk to Elvis but Elvis is busy restoring nature. Then, Joey is pumped up with frustration and flips out. Joey flips out so hard that it destroyed some branches of the tree while one of the branches landed on Oggy. Elvis decides to control Joey by meditating but Joey screams. Joey screamed so loud that it produces another sound. Elvis forces Joey to eat casu marzu and Joey is pumped with even more frustration and flips out even crazier. Joey flips out so hard and crazy that it destroyed the tree. Oggy cried due to the destruction of the tree. Elvis fixes this by holding a sack of beans to Oggy. Oggy plants the seeds while Elvis uses some casu marzu fertilizer on the soil and several trees grew instantly and the whole house inside is a forest. In the end, Oggy and Elvis shake hands. Characters Major characters *Oggy *Joey *Marky *Dee Dee *Elvis Trivia Elvis is the only character that appeared in one episode. Gallery Elvis.jpg Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Oggy's happy ending Category:2002 Episodes